Harry's Heart
by hyacinth beaver
Summary: xxONESHOTxx Harry has closed his heart to so many. Only one person could understand him. Only one person could open his heart. Now he is ready to give his heart to that person. This is featured in my current fic DESPERATION!HHr.


**A/N: Hey guys…I rewrote it! I heard a song today and just couldn't wait to add it!**

**Disclaimer1: I have never owned it…and sadly never will.**

* * *

Hermione had been sitting in front of the fire again. She stared at the eloquent movements of the embers. As she looked, it seemed like they were dancing to the music of a beautiful ballet. Every flicker was beautiful. 

She had been sitting there for quite a long time now. She just sat there in silence…staring into the gorgeous flames.

Her reverie was broken when she heard the portrait door creak open. She turned her head to see who came in. It was Harry. His raven hair was as haphazard as ever. His green eyes glistened with a shimmer that only she seemed to notice. He looked like a mess. He had been acting nervous the whole day. She didn't know why, but it only happened when she was around.

Harry sat down beside her and joined her in watching the flames. They sat in silence. The sound of his breathing had a calming effect on her, but then again, his very presence calmed her. Harry was her security blanket. She would always feel safe as long as he was around. Harry. This was the boy she loved, but she knew could never love her.

* * *

Harry was making his way towards Gryffindor tower. His steps were filled with doubt and excitement. Doubt, because he was about to do something that was totally uncharacteristic of him. Excitement, because this was a thing he had wanted to do for a very long time. 

He put his hands in his pockets, fingering the trinket which lay inside. He had planned this for weeks and had now mustered enough courage to finally go through with it.

He arrived at the Gryffindor portrait. He stood there looking at the door, wondering if he should go through with it. This was something very unlike him. He never doubted himself until that day. He had always been sure about everything till then. She had that effect on him. She made him feel unsure of himself. She made him feel like he wanted to be better. He once again fingered the little package in his pockets. That was all it took. His fears vanished like smoke and all that was left was a blind determination to tell her how he felt. This ornament would decide whether he would be happy or not for the rest of his life.

He took a deep breath and entered the door.

There he saw her. Hermione. He had loved her for so long, but he never had the courage to tell her. He tried to get her out of his mind. He tried dating other girls, but somehow, he knew that he was supposed to be with her. He wanted to be with her.

She turned her head to look at him.

His heart raced. Her face was beautiful under the lights of the dancing flames. Her hair shone with a glimmer that he found utterly enticing.

Hermione had an elegance to her that other girls could only dream of attaining. There was something in the way that she moved, spoke, breathed…everything about her seemed to draw him closer and closer.

He stared at her for a while, basking in her existence. He drank it all in but it seemed like he could never get enough. Her fragrance filled the room. He loved the scent that she radiated. It reminded him of a calm summer morning or a garden filled with wild flowers.

Suddenly his thoughts stopped. He remembered why he came there. He put his hand in his pocket once more and felt the little trinket.

He sat down next to her and watched the blaze with her

Hermione. This was the girl that he had loved for so long, but she could never love him back.

'I will never know until I ask.'

* * *

"Hermione, I have something for you." Harry brought out a small mahogany box and gave it to her. 

"What is it Harry?" she examined the small wooden box. It had lilacs carved all over it. Lilacs were her favorite flowers and seeing that Harry remembered only made her smile.

"Well…you're going to have to open it to find out now don't you?" he said with a little nervous chuckle. He had been acting all nervous all day.

Hermione took the bow off and opened the box. "Harry…I don't know what to say…" She was now in the verge of tears. Before she could say anything, Harry began to speak.

"I've always closed my heart to everyone…Cho…Ginny…everyone. You were the only one I opened up to. I always felt like I could tell you anything and everything. You were the only one that could understand me. You opened my heart Hermione. Now I'm ready to give it to you."

Inside the box was a small golden heart. It was Harry's heart. Glistening tears were now flowing from her hazel eyes. She had loved Harry for a long time, but complications stood in the way and they were too numerous to count, besides, he had been with far better girls than her. How could she ever compare to Ginny or Cho. She thought that she would always be a chum to him. She thought that he would only see her as a friend...she now found out that she was wrong all along.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

He did love her. His emerald eyes said it all. He had fallen in love with her. For so long, he had only seen her as a supportive friend, but something changed that. He was even jealous of Viktor in the Yule Ball, but he wasn't going to go ballistic like Ron. No…he wanted her to be happy, and if Viktor did that, then so be it. He tried to love Cho. He tried to love Ginny. But they just weren't Hermione. Only Hermione could make him happy.

They were staring in to each other's eyes. The silence was deafening. Both hopelessly wished that the other would speak, but neither knew what to say.

What was she going to say? She had secretly been waiting for this moment for so long, but no words came. She was utterly speechless. That had never happened to her…ever. Finally, after a lot of thought, Hermione found the perfect words. She looked straight into his eyes and spoke.

"I love you too Harry." Those words were perfect. He had never felt so happy. They were simple words, but they meant the world to him.

* * *

**A/N: finished! Hope ya'll like it! If you didn't then just stick with the old version**


End file.
